wfatfandomcom-20200213-history
Tschiishkhile Kehoe
Tschiishkhile Kehoe is a 26-year-old dream security consultant living in Washington D.C. He goes by Kehoe--don't ask about his first name--and is strongly opposed to dream sharing in both in theory and in practice, dedicated to protecting his mind from intrusion and teaching other people to do the same. He is portrayed by James Franco. Personality If things had gone differently for Kehoe in his life, both in the past and very recently, his personality might have turned out significantly different than what it is today. There are flashes of bright humor and sociability in him now, smiles that seem friendly and welcoming if only for a few moments. They don't last. What Kehoe wants more than anything at this point is just for people to stay out of his head, and unfortunately at this point, that has not become something that he can ever guarantee. He is not happy about this, and he's come to resent the world in general for allowing something this influential and difficult to ignore and really wrong to come about. He's a little bitter about his whole situation, and he does lash out, in some ways. He's certainly not the guy who's going to go around committing random hate crimes, but he has very clear ideas of who he likes and who he does not like, and it's difficult to break his preconceptions of you if you are anyone at all to do with the world of shared dreaming, which preconceptions are based on some very bad experiences that he does not plan on getting over. that seem to confirm it. He doesn't really want to hang out with any of them at all, no matter how genuinely nice they may be--it's going to take a lot to get past that pre-formed impression for him, especially since he doesn't really mind being alone. Relationships With Emily Kehoe Kehoe is very close to his mother, grew up with just her in a single-parent home, aside from the revolving door of bad boyfriends Emily had. This is also the reason that he's very protective of her to this day, looks out for people trying to take advantage of her good nature while she makes sure he doesn't get too serious or cynical. He's frequently over at her apartment, on the phone with her, and trying to steer her away from further bad choices in who to date. With Scott Kehoe Kehoe's father left more or less the moment he was born and only showed back up occasionally to try to scam money out of his mother. Scott is now in D.C. and has contacted his son, but Kehoe is extremely suspicious of him and knows better than to trust him--or at least, he should. With Zora Markova Kehoe has been dating Zora Markova for nearly two years, though it's hard to get an exact figure because neither of them would admit to actually be dating or do any remotely normal dating things for some time. They've had a very up and down, on and off relationship, with the biggest "off" coming when Zora got lost in Limbo. Kehoe eventually went into dreamspace after her, and though she wasn't in a coma for very long in reality, it turned out that in Limbo that had translated to nearly forty years--he discovered that in that time, she'd created a projection version of him, as well as three children. He was able to get her out of Limbo anyway, but they've had difficulty coping with the repercussions of this since. With Lucas Hawkins The second time that Kehoe went into Limbo was after Lucas Hawkins--who at the time, had been trying to extract him, but found Kehoe's dream security too much to deal with and was killed in the dream, sending him into Limbo. Kehoe went after him after some odd, misguided sense of guilt and got him out again, and has developed some kind of protective attachment to Lucas since. Other Relevent Information *Kehoe originally worked for Homeland Security, and was the victim of an early extraction--and not a particularly skillful one, which has left him with some memory loss and a lot of paranoia. *As a result, he's spent a lot of time and effort constructing his own dream security, and it's about the most extensive and detailed and downright lethal that you'll ever see. His projections are militarized to a ridiculous degree--manned tanks have been spotted, and his subconscious tends to be a labyrinthine series of booby traps, false leads, and dead ends in the absolutely most literal sense. *His name is Cherokee, and means "feather". He doesn't want to talk about it. Category:Characters Category:Professionals Category:Played By: Ana